Rise of Dipabel
by Exotos135
Summary: After reading some Dragon ball Z manga, the twins decide to attempt one of the techniques they saw, with...slightly unexpected results. Discontinued.


**Nothing belongs to me, Gravity Falls and everything about it belongs to Alex Hirsch and the Disney Channel, and Dragon ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and...well, since I can't really recall them, let's just say the remaining owners of the Dragon ball franchise (no offense). The dragon ball crossover part is just for the manga, so if you were expecting something bigger or more than that, then sorry.**

**Should I continue this story, or should I leave it a one-shot? Say your opinion in the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>(The Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper's Bedroom)<strong>

Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Waddles, the last one resting on Mabel's bed and doing nothing at all, were reading some Dragon ball Z manga, with a lot more dragon ball manga laying on the ground.

"I don't get what is going in these mangazines, Candy." remarked Mabel, showing Candy the page she was reading. "Why is this kid telling this guy to dodge when he has already done so?"

"You're reading it in the wrong order, It's left to right, not right to left." explained Candy, the dumbfounded Mabel going "oh" in response.

Just then, a honk was heard, Stan soon following it with a "Candy! your mom's here! And I don't say that as an insult this time!". The girl sighed and started to grab the manga laying on the ground. "My mom has come for me, I gotta take these back, or else she's gonna get really angry."

The next one she grabbed was the one Dipper had, the boy being so invested in what was going on that he didn't even notice the girl about to grab it before she did.

"Whoa, hey! I didn't even finish it! I have to know just what were they doing there!" complained Dipper, who tried in vain to keep the manga before the girl yanked it away. "I need to know what were those two guys doing there, with the weird dance and soon apparently combining into a new being!"

"They're using a fusion technique." answered Candy as she finished grabbing the remaining manga.

"A fusion what?" asked Dipper with a perplexed tone.

"It's a fusion technique, if you use it with someone who is as strong and as tall or short as you, then both of you will fuse into a fusion!" and then another honk was heard, with the girl speeding up a bit and running out of the room as she finished. "At least, that's what I get. Either way, bye guys!"

"Mabel, I got an idea."

"Oh no, I don't like it when you say that."

"We-"

"Don't say it."

"Are going to-"

"Don't say it!"

"Do the fusion technique to see if it does work!"

"Phew, for a moment I thought you were going to say we should go to Candy's house and ask for the mangazines. So you can use them for some investigation."

"Nah, let's waste our time later. For now, fusion!"

Sharing a fist bump, Mabel and Dipper quickly left the room, with Waddles falling asleep shortly afterwards.

**(Outside the Mystery Shack)**

Mabel was doing some short exercises as Dipper walked back and forth, trying to remember how the fusion technique was done. Mabel's movement started to slow down as she soon realized something important. "Dipper, wait, what are we going to do if the fusion actually works and we accidentally get stuck on the fusion?" questioned Mabel, getting her brother's attention.

"Don't be ridiculous Mabel, even if we do get stuck, all we would need to do, as far as I somewhat know, is wait until the time runs out and then we'll be separated." replied Dipper. "Besides, we're simply going to test it to see if it really works, we're not going to actually fuse into a new being."

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't worry about it." said Mabel, right before Dipper continued to walk back and forth only to exclaim "eureka!" shortly afterwards. "Have you remembered how to do the technique?"

"I think!"

**(8 seconds after explanations)**

"And that is just the basics!"

**(8 seconds after more explanations)**

"And that's all, as far as I know." finished Dipper, catching his breath before adding, "Are you ready, Mabel?"

"Readier than ever!" exclaimed the chocolate haired girl.

The twins moved away until they were far enough. They then raised their arms, slightly moved closer until they were 3 to 4 feet close, moved their arms to the right as they said "Fu" and then to the left as they said "Sion", ending it by slightly tilting their body to the right for Dipper and to the left for Mabel and with both of their index fingers touching as they shouted "Ha!".

A long pause came next, and absolutely nothing happened during that time, except for a tumbleweed strolling by. Once they came to the conclusion that it didn't work, the twins sighed and exchanged slightly disappointed looks. "Can I tell you a secret? I was hoping it would work." told Mabel to her brother.

"So did I." replied Dipper, with the ground starting to shake shortly after he said so. "Wait, what's going on?"

Just then, the twins became covered by a mysterious white light, their bodies slowly uniting together as the ground started to shake harder and smaller rocks started to hover on the ground, with the two physical forms of the twins forming a single one, also covered by the light and appearing just as tall. A purple aura appeared around the figure and the ground stopped shaking, with the rocks being pulled back to the earth immediately.

The figure fell on his/her knees and the aura disappeared, with the light covering the figure disappearing as well not long after. At first, the being felt a slight headache and grabbed his/her head, soon turning to see that the arm, minus the hand, was covered by a long green-pink stripped sweater sleeve, looking down to see that part of the outfit included a green-pink stripped sweater with a candy cane on the front.

The sweater was sleeveless on the right side, showing off a red sleeve, and the being also had a blue vest that looked like Dipper's. On the lower half of the body, the being had a white skirt with blue shorts underneath, and black shoes with pink highlights. On her head was a pine-tree hat with a light blue tree, and to find out the remaining things he/she walked to a pond and looked at the reflection.

What he/she saw was brown eyes that actually looked brown and not black, and long brown hair with a few, slightly rounded bangs. Just then, for an unknown reason, the being simply uttered his/her own name, Dipabel, right before freaking out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" screamed the being, Dipabel, with Dipper and Mabel's voice in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued?!...maybe?<strong>


End file.
